


Then, Life Changed

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Children, F/M, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brody writes a letter to Pride a few years after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, Life Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galia_carrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts), [Huntchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/gifts), [foreveranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveranna/gifts).



> This came to me in a dream.

Had you ever thought about your own death? I hadn't, I never did. Despite my career, and my dealing with death every day… I somehow never thought about my own. I never imagined I'd need to think about or ever tell anyone what kind of funeral I wanted or who I wanted to do readings or really anything about death.

Then, my sister died.

My whole world was turned upside down in an instant, and I went from being carefree, innocent and excited to being downtrodden, broken and hesitant. I started to push people away, to protect myself so I never got hurt. I didn't let anyone in, and those who were already in, my fiance, my parents… I pushed them out so they couldn't hurt me. I then drifted through life. Never staying in one place for too long. Always getting new jobs and new situations. Not getting to know the people I worked with.

Then, I moved here.

I could tell from the moment that Chris walked into the office that this place was going to be different. I don't know how I knew that you and Chris were going to be the first people I'd let in in almost 8 years, but I knew from the first moment on that first case. For the first couple of months, finding my house and getting settled, it was all while I was still thinking that, in a few months or a year or two I'd be leaving.

Then, you saved my life.

I was held in that choke hold and instead of what you should have done, instead of talking him down, finding some way to take him alive. But you didn't want to risk my life, and you killed him. I remember standing there, in shock, and you just came to me and without doing anything, without trying to coddle me, you made me feel better. Every situation after that, you made me feel safe.

Then, the _Moultrie_ reared it's head again.

Suddenly I was thrown back almost 8 years, and the familiar feeling of closing down came upon me. I didn't want to let anyone in, but you made sure that you but a wedge in that door. You spoke to me, pushed me, told me that it was best I face it head on. You were right. You were totally right and I moved on. We went through everything. Baitfish, the Militia, my mother, Laurel's attack… We got through it together, and we were getting close, you and I.

Then, I met John Russo.

He was charming, and he manipulated me. Used me for what he wanted. You were still there though, you were still making sure that I was alright. The moment he walked into the office you didn't trust him. I could see it on your face. Chris and Sonja were too busy gossiping, but you knew, didn't you. You were right all along about him.

Then, you kissed me.

I don't really remember how things progressed, I remember trying to hide our relationship. I remember how you would get me alone on cases and kiss me. How we would sneak a few private moments when the others were busy. How I would stay at the office and we'd both be grateful that I was always the first person into the office, no matter what I was first in, so staying overnight was easy for us to cover.

Then, I got pregnant.

We hadn't spoken about children. I was on birth control and, more often than not, we were careful. However it still happened, we got pregnant. Loretta figured it out, before either of us, and she pushed me into letting her test me. Then we found out we were having twins. Matthew and Emily came along at 38 weeks. Matthew is just like you, he loves music and helping people. Emily is our little genius, she learnt everything so quickly, and she loves to learn. I transferred to CGIS and ran their NOLA office, it helped us stay together. Everything was perfect.

Then, we had another baby.

Kathryn Elizabeth Pride was the miracle baby we'd never expected. I thought I was too old, the twins were 5 and were so excited to be getting another sister. Laurel thought it was great too, even though she and Orion had their own family to deal with. When I went back to work you were worried about leaving the kids for so long. We were still happy, and our kids were amazing.

Then, we got a joint case.

It seems straightforward, and it was nice to be partnered up again, even if it was only temporary. We found where the suspect was, and we went to search. Both our teams went and followed our lead. We were searching, I was on the opposite side of the building, but we heard the gunshots and ran to help your team. Your team were subduing the suspect, but I noticed you weren't there.

Then, I saw you.

You were pale, you were bleeding. But for the moment you were conscious. I dropped onto the floor and cradled you. Trying to stop the bleeding. You told me that you loved me, you told me that you loved the kids. I promised that I'd keep them safe, I promised that we'd be OK. I told you that I loved you more than life itself.

Then, you stopped breathing.

I tried to keep you going. I tried to breathe for you and to keep your heart pumping, but I knew you were gone. Loretta had to call someone else in, she couldn't do your autopsy. I stayed in the room for it though. You weren't my husband any more. Your body was just a shell. You had gone on. Days passed and you were released, three days later we had your funeral. I spoke, Laurel spoke. Chris spoke. Everyone was getting ready for the trip to the cemetary.

Then, Emily got up and began to speak.

Our seven year old daughter giving her eulogy. It wasn't planned but nobody could stop her. She spoke so eloquently, she spoke about her daddy, about the games you'd play with her, about the nights you'd sit in bed with her and read her stories. About how when she and Matt and Kathryn were sad you'd try to cheer them up. She spoke about how you were the best daddy or granddaddy that anyone could ever have. I hadn't cried.

Then, she said you were watching over us with aunty Emily.

It was the mention of my sister that pushed me over the edge. It was the reminder that I was without both of you. I was so proud of our daughter though. She spoke so clearly and beautiful. We then went to bury you, and started your second line. There were hundreds of people walking with us, all of them celebrating your life, celebrating how happy you'd been, and how much you cared for all of us.

Then, we went home.

It was being at home that really brought it in that you weren't with us any more. I was sleeping in our bed alone, though I never stayed alone. By the middle of the night all three kids would be in bed with me. I'd be crying, and they'd just

Then, I found out we were having one final miracle.

Jeremy Dwayne Pride was born 34 weeks after your death. He was the most beautiful baby you've ever seen. He had your hair, and he's the only one of our children with your eyes. Other than Emily, all of them look more like you. Emily is all me though. She's identical to how I looked at her age. We got on with things, all of us, and we were managing. It wasn't easy but we kept going, the five of us.

Then, life changed.

It's been three years now, and this is the first time I've written down how I've felt. The first time I've been able to condense everything into a way to tell anyone about this. I'm going to save it for the kids. Let them read about this. I tell them every day about how you love them, and how happy we were about all of this. The children are doing amazingly. Emily is a genius, Matthew loves music, Kathryn mostly likes to paint and Jeremy just likes to crash his toy trains.

Then, I knew you were still with us.

Everyday something happens that reminds me of you. We sit with a candle once a week and the kids tell you about their week. We all miss you, Dwayne, and we love you very much. I'm glad you sent James back into my life. The kids love him too. He listens to me talk about you, and he isn't upset that he's my second choice.

Then, he proposed.

I wasn't sure what to do, James and I didn't work once. But in the last two years he has changed everything. He's never tried to be daddy to the kids, but they love him and he's always there. So I said yes. I don't know if you'd approve, but I can't be alone forever. I love you so much, I always will, but James is here, and he's helping. We're all healthy and happy and that's the best thing.

Still, I miss you.


End file.
